digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MaloMyotismon
MaloMyotismon (known as BelialVamdemon in Japan) is a Demon Lord Digimon. He is the final villain of the Digimon Adventure 02 series. Evolution Special evolution * DNA Digivolution - VenomMyotismon + Devitamamon = MaloMyotismon Abilities He used the power of the 'Other World' to create mental illusions of anyone's desires. Like Daemon he could also tear open holes to Earth and the Digital World. Attacks * Crimson Mist: Unleases a red acidic mist on his enemies. * Screaming Darkness: Fires dark-energy spheres from his shoulder cannons, Sodom and Gomorrah at any opponent. * Pandemonium: Causes the sky to darken, increasing his power and confusing others around him. * Chaos Crusher: Slashes enemies with his claws. * Black Rain: Causes dark energy to rain from the sky. * Mental Illusion: A bright light flashes from his eyes at his enemies. It caused the DigiDestined to experience their heart's desire. * Soul Shield: Forms dark energy into a round barrier to protect himself from attacks. * Melting Blood: Makes a Blood red acid beam swarm around and hit his victims. * Pandemonium Flare: A dark ray will appear from his fists. * Black Device: He will disappear in a big dark cloud(wich can damage opponents) and will appear in another place just like teleporting. * Dark Stream: Fires a heavy dark energy stream from his body. * Dark Cannon: Makes a dark Electric-Energy cannon to fire from his hand * Healing Of Darkness: A darkblue healing stream will touch his body and make him bigger and stronger. * Photon Cracker: Unleases a shocking wing attack. * Distance Kick: Will kick his enemies away with dark power. * Instant Lockdown: Fires a black flaming cloud on his enemies.. It will damage and paralyze them. * Black Hovering: When hes jumping he can hover in the air.. So no-one can catch him and he better can do his black rain move * Kickdown: While in air.. He will do a black heavy kick move. * Critical Darkness: He will catch the enemy with his tail and throw them into his body. Appearances Digimon 02 It was believed that Myotismon was killed on August 3, 1999 but in reality, after his body was destroyed by the DigiDestined, Myotismon's disembodied data/spirit endured and went into the head of Yukio Oikawa, with the promise of bringing him to the Digital World. While inside Oikawa's body, Myotismon used his "puppet" to create Arukenimon, Mummymon and the Control Spires. But by using Oikawa to duplicate the Dark Spore, he was able to leave his host and absorb the Dark Spores, gaining enough power to Digivolve beyond his initial Mega form and into MaloMyotismon. Upon his ressurrection, he tortured and killed Arukenimon as an excuse to test his new found power on her. After Mummymon was killed by MaloMyotismon in an attempt to avenge Arukenimon, Davis was the only one willing to fight, as everyone else was too afraid to battle someone as sadistic and merciless as MaloMyotismon. Fueled by his courage, ExVeemon attacked MaloMyotismon with everything he had, doing some major damage. MaloMyotismon tried to incapacitate them all by using their desires against them, but since Davis' greatest desire was to see MaloMyotismon defeated, he was able to break free of the spell and rescue the others. Davis' desire enabled all the different forms of all the Digimon to appear simultaneously, forming a Digimon army that unleashed a massive series of attacks that seriously injured MaloMyotismon. However, in the end they only did him a favor, sending him into the Digital World, where he was most powerful, many times more-so than previously, as seen by absorbing the data of all of the dark power in the digital world. He posed a challenging battle for the DigiDestined, who were not able to defeat him even with all the Digivolved forms of their Digimon. During the fight, a lot of Digimon as well as the main DigiDestined's partners appeared on the edge of the canyon where some of them were partners to the other DigiDestined and MaloMyotismon launched his Screaming Darkness attack on them where all the DigiDestined encountered (and some that weren't seen) appeared in the Digital World. Again, the help of the Digivices was required to defeat him; this time it took the light from the Digivices of all the children in the world causing Myotismon's body to dissolve into a dark spirit. Then the light from the Digivices created a new weapon for Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, a large cannon that he used to fire his 'Giga Crusher' attack to completely destroy Myotismon's data. Digimon D-Power Digivice When plugged into the computer via USB and the game disc is downloaded, you can play through 13 worlds, and at the end, you will fight MaloMyotismon (Even though MaloMyotismon never appeared in Digimon Season 3, he tends to be the main boss in both the digivice Area 13 and the computers Area 13). Digimon World 3 MaloMyotismon is a digivolution of one of your partner digimon when you raise Myotismon's level to 99. Digimon World 4 MaloMyotismon is the final boss you will encounter in Dry Land. Digimon World DS Once you've owned a DemiDevimon, MaloMyotismon evolves from Myotismon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 MaloMyotismon is one of the hidden characters who can be unlocked. He is the true final boss of the game, with the player having to take the hardest route to get to him. Digimon Racing MaloMyotismon is the third boss in this game.He is in the track Deep Jungle. Category:Computer and video game bosses Category:Magna and anime villains Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Virus Digimon Category:Dark Lords pt:MaloMyotismon